


Who's Counting?

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline is a Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Podfic Available, Sweet Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam learns that Jack can count the number of hugs he's ever had on his fingers.





	Who's Counting?

“How many hugs have you been given?” Jack’s question comes out of the blue one night while he and Sam are sitting on the couch. The Nephilim’s watching cartoons and Sam is half-watching along, half-focusing on the book on his lap. He sits up at the question, though, blinking.

“Ever?” At Jack’s quick nod, Sam snorts out a little laugh. “I didn’t think to count. Why do you ask?”

Jack turns to focus on the cartoons on the TV screen. 

“I’m counting mine, and I wanted to know a number to aim for, I guess,” he says thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah?” Sam sits his book aside, turning to the kid. “What’s the count so far?”

Jack gives him the brightest little childish smile as he holds up both hands. It takes Sam a moment to register that he’s holding one thumb down. Nine — he’s had nine hugs in his entire life. So few that he can count them on his fingers. Even for a Nephilim with a far from conventional childhood, that’s less than 5 hugs per year. 

Feeling guilty, Sam offers the kid his arms.

“Here’s 10 for you, Jack.” 

Jack’s whole face lights up as he scoots closer and hugs Sam.

“I’ll catch up to Castiel in no time!” 

Sam keeps hugging him, patting his back worriedly.

“Why, how many did Cas say he’s had?”

“Twelve,” the Nephilim replies, sitting back from the hug at last. He gives Sam a serious look. “He said one was a Cupid, though, so it didn’t really count. Hey, does it count if you give somebody else a hug, or do they have to hug back?”

“They have to hug back, I guess,” Sam muses, blinking. Cas has really had that few hugs? He’s known Sam and Dean for a decade, that’s hardly more than one hug per YEAR. Sure, a few years they weren’t exactly on speaking terms with the angel (or one of them was dead), but it’s still a shamefully low number. “Hey, if you two hug that gives you both more hugs for your counts.”

Thoughtfully, Jack nods. 

“If we BOTH hug him, it’d double count for him,” he says suddenly. Growing very serious, he asks, “Sam, will you help me hug him?”

How can Sam say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this bit of fluff! I love to see Sam and Jack in a father and son kind of dynamic; Moose Dad took the little Nephilim duckling under his wing right away. Twelve is the official number of onscreen hugs Cas has had in SPN's seasons, by the way. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Who's Counting?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415018) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)




End file.
